Everybody's Changing
by domilorlando
Summary: A RyanMarissa fic. Set summer beforeearly S3 and the summers after. My first fanfic! Ch 9 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions. There isn't much of a plot to this story so far but I promise it will develop in the next few chapters.

* * *

Marissa slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She shifted and started to get up, but noticed the strong arms wrapped around her. She glanced behind her and smiled at her boyfriend Ryan. He was still peacefully sleeping with his mouth crooked into a half smile. She remembered the last time this happened almost 2 years ago. Marissa drove down to Tijuana with Ryan, Seth, and Summer during their sophomore year. Their car broke down and they were forced to stay in a crappy motel and she was awkwardly staying in the same room as Ryan. That night her dad called her and told her that he was moving out. She cried herself to sleep, feeling more alone than ever. But when she woke up she found Ryan spooning her and she felt more safe and comfortable than she ever had before. Now, as she did before, Marissa drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

About an hour later, the smell of coffee and blueberry pancakes woke her up. She slowly sat up in bed as Ryan came through the pool house entrance carrying breakfast on a tray. He set it down in front of her on the bed and then bent down to kiss her and whisper "Good Morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Marissa softly said pulling his head down for another kiss. "Wow you made breakfast for me, that's so sweet," she smiled.

Marissa turned to her food and starting taking a bite out of her pancakes

"Your welcome, I just wanted to do something nice for you. We both could use a rest with everything that's happened this summer."

Marissa paused with her fork midway to her mouth.

"Sorry," Ryan rushed quickly. "I didn't mean to get you down especially so early in the morning."

"It's okay," she replied, wondering how much longer they were going to skirt around the fact that she shot Trey.

Marissa resumed eating her pancakes while Ryan sat down on the bed next to her sipping his coffee-black.

"So," she continued in between bites. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm...maybe go hang out on the beach and then hit the pier for lunch?"

"Sure, sound's good. But can we stop at my house first? I'll just slip in to grab my bathing suit."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come over? I haven't exactly been your mom's favorite person lately."

"You've never been my mom's favorite person," she lightly chuckled. "But it's okay. She's been so caught up with getting back together with my dad; she probably didn't even notice I was gone last night."

* * *

Marissa finished her breakfast and Ryan went off to change into his bathing suit. They grabbed the car and drove over to her house. They quietly tiptoed into her humongous house.

"Hello?" Marissa called. No one answered.

"Hmm... I guess my parents are off eating breakfast or something," she shrugged.

"Anyways, let me just grab my bathing suit," she said as she led Ryan to her room.

She went over and pulled open a drawer searching for the new bikini she had gotten on her last trip to the mall with Summer. Just then, she felt Ryan's warm arms slide around her waist as he came up behind her and starting kissing her neck. Marissa turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing long kisses on his lips.

She came up for air and said jokingly, "I thought we were going to the beach."

"How about we just stay in?" Ryan whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

They backed up onto her bed, kissing quickly and hungrily. After a while they stopped and Marissa just laid her head on Ryan's chest listening to his heartbeat. Ryan slowly stroked her back, kissed her forehead, and said "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said with a smile as she gave him a soft peck on the lips. She was so happy that these words came easy to them. Back when they were dating 2 years ago, she was so worried that Ryan didn't return her feelings when she said those same words to him. But now she didn't have to question their relationship and she knew that there was no where that she felt safer or more loved than when she was with him.

They sat there holding each other in peaceful silence for about an hour. Marissa suddenly heard the front door of her house creak open. "We should probably go now," she said as she started scooting off the bed. She already felt the emptiness that came from not lying next to Ryan as she had done so a minute ago.

Marissa grabbed her bathing suit and then the couple walked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw Julie and Jimmy talking as they were putting away some groceries.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Marissa greeted.

"Hi, Marissa how are you?" Julie asked warmly. Then she noticed Ryan and with less enthusiasm said "Oh, hi Ryan."

"Umm... I'm good. Me and Ryan were just heading down to the beach and then were thinking about grabbing a bite to eat at the pier."

Julie opened her mouth to protest when Jimmy cut in and said "That sounds cool. Have fun, you guys."

"Okay, see ya."

* * *

Ryan and Marissa hopped in the car and drove down to the beach. They we're riding along the winding roads and singing along- well she was- to the music. They arrived on the beach and spread out a towel in front of their lifeguard stand. She was putting suntan lotion on and turned to Ryan, "Hey, can you get my back?" She handed him the pink bottle of suntan lotion.

"Sure," Ryan said as he grabbed the bottle. He started putting a dot here a dot there and a few lines.

"Ah, that tickles!" she shrieked. "What are you doing back there, Picasso?"

"Nothing, just working on my latest masterpiece," he laughed.

He rubbed the smiley face he drew into her back, getting every last white speck. He kissed Marissa's shoulder and she leaned back with her head resting in his lap. _I could stay this way forever_, she thought as she closed her eyes. Ryan automatically started running his fingers through her hair, thinking about how beautiful she was when she asleep. About a half an hour later she woke up, at up, rubbing her eyes a little bit.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Good," she said as she sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Right on cue her stomach let out a loud grumble.

"I guess so," he chuckled as she lightly blushed.

They stood up and Marissa took Ryan's hand as they started back towards the car to drop their towel and suntan lotion off.

They then walked down to the pier and grabbed their usual booth. Ryan and Marissa were sitting on the same side with his arm casually draped across her shoulders. They ate their late lunch and then headed back to the Cohen's house.

When they got to the pool house Ryan rubbed his hand through his hair and said, "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower."

"Wow, what a coincidence, me too," she joked.

They headed over to his bathroom, shed their clothes and jumped in the steaming shower. They kissed in between washing each other's hair, with the smiles on their lips never leaving. When they were done cleaning up the couple grabbed two towels and started drying themselves off.

"Hey, do you have something I can wear? I'd rather not stay in my bathing suit and shorts all day, although you might want me to."

He laughed, went over to his dresser, and pulled out a shirt and boxers. They both got dressed and Marissa plopped down on his bed.

Ryan sat down next to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You're so beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, but, Ryan Atwood, I think that you have been watching a little bit too many soap operas," she grinned.

He started tickling her ribs and she giggled and shrieked like a little girl. Ryan had discovered early on that she was the most ticklish person in Newport. They rolled around on the bed Marissa trying to stop laughing. The only thing she could think of to stop his tickling rampage was to quickly tackle him and kiss him. They made out, slowly trailing soft kisses on each other. They seemed to go on forever. But when they stopped they faced each other, holding hands as Ryan absent mindingly rubbed her hands with his thumb.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3. Marissa moves to New York, what happens with her and Ryan's relationship a year later?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions. There isn't much of a plot to this story so far but I promise it will develop in the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The next morning Marissa woke up in her room on her queen size canopy bed. She would've much better preferred waking up next to Ryan, but she thought that her parents would probably get mad at her for not being home two nights in row. Slowly, she rolled out of bed and got dressed. As she made her way towards the kitchen she saw Julie and Jimmy at the table, talking seriously.

As she stepped into clear view her mom said, "Oh good, you're up. Marissa we need to have a serious talk."

Oh god, that didn't sound very good.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Marissa questioned sliding into a chair opposite from her dad.

"Well, not exactly," she paused. "I know you were planning on going back to Harbor this fall, but maybe it's not such a good idea."

"What?" Marissa asked, snapping to attention. "Why!"

"Oh come on, Marissa. You know this town, people gossip. It's going to be impossible to go back to school without everyone talking about you and the teachers thinking you're a criminal."

"I don't care what people say or how they think of me. I want to go to school and enjoy my senior year with my friends."

"Sweetie, you just don't understand. No one's going to treat you the same anymore, not even your friends or boyfriend."

"Ryan loves me."

"You shot his brother!"

"Yeah, and I saved Ryan's life!"

"Look, Marissa, you're too young to understand. Your father and I know what's best for you. And honestly I think you should be spending a little less time with Ryan."

"Where are you suggesting that I should go to school then, not like that's going to stop everyone's gossip?"

"We're moving to New York City."

"But, no! We can't move. Newport's my home!"

"Marissa, we're doing this for you. We want you to have a fresh start where you won't be judged and no one has to know that you shot a guy."

"I don't want a fresh start. I want to stay here. And you moving me to the other side of the country is not going to keep me from Ryan."

"I'm sorry, but we've already made the decision. The movers are coming for our things tomorrow morning and we're taking a flight tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Marissa couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the house and onto the street. She walked quickly with her head bent, not daring to lift it until she found herself in front of the Cohen's house. She scurried around to the pool house as fast as her flip flops could carry her. 

Marissa went up to the door and knocked, noticing her tear-stained reflection.

"Hold on," she heard Ryan's groggy voice mumble.

When he got to the door he was still rubbing his eyes, but immediately woke up when he saw Marissa's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I...we're..." she started but her uncontrollable sobs made it hard for her to get out the words.

Ryan slid his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the bed. Marissa paused and sniffled.

"I...we're...mo... we're moving to New York," she managed to spit out before bursting into fresh sobs.

"What! Why?" Ryan asked trying to suppress his anger and sadness.

After her cries calmed down a bit she said, "My parents say that I need a fresh start and that everyone here is always going to view me as a criminal and they don't want me near you."

"I'm so sorry," he said pulling Marissa into a hug.

"I don't want to go. I can't leave the school and Summer and Seth and especially you."

"I know, I don't want you to leave. But maybe this is for the best."

"What?" Marissa asked sliding out of his embrace.

"Marissa, if anyone deserves a fresh start it's you. If you stay in Newport things will never be like the way they were before. I think you'll be unhappy here."

"So you want me to leave? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, so much. That's why I think you should go to New York. It would be selfish if I told you to stay just for me."

"I can't believe you, Ryan," she felt the tears coming again. "I came here thinking that you would want me to stay and help me find someway to get around moving. Instead you agree with my parents! You want what's best for me? What's best for me is to stay in Newport!"

Marissa abruptly got up and stormed out of the pool house. Ryan sighed and leaned back on his bed. _I really don't want Marissa to leave. But I still want what's best for her and now she's mad at me for wanting so._

* * *

It was later that night that Ryan found Marissa sitting in their lifeguard stand staring out into the ocean. Her eyes were red and her face was tear- stained but Ryan still thought she looked beautiful. 

"Hey," he said coming to sit next to her.

"Hi," Marissa wiped at her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that--"

"It's okay; you don't have to apologize for anything. If anyone should be apologizing, then it should be me."

She glanced at Ryan wondering if he was going to say something and when he didn't she took this as a cue to continue.

"Like you tried to say earlier, you just want what's best for me. But I'm so tired of everyone saying that they 'want what's best for me.' I mean shouldn't I have say in what's going on in my life?"

"Marissa, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or how you should live your life. I just want you to be happy and I really do think that you deserve a chance to start over."

"But if I leave Newport, I'll also be leaving you behind."

"I know it's going to be tough, but when you go to New York it might be better not to feel tied down to me. We'll be on different sides of the country and I would hate for you to miss out on opportunities because you're thinking of me here."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Basically," he paused. "Yeah. But I love you and that's why I think we should break up."

"But once I move to New York will you still love me?"

"I know it sounds cheesy but, Marissa, I'll never stop loving you."

Ryan gave her a long kiss, savoring the feeling, knowing that he might never feel it again.

He walked away, leaving Marissa to sit where she was crying fresh tears, thinking of what lay ahead for her.

* * *

The next afternoon Marissa was in the backseat of her car pulling away from the driveway and looked behind her. She was hoping that Ryan would be there, so she could have one last glance, but he wasn't and her heart sank. And for what felt like the millionth time, she cried.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was brief, but at least it was slightly more eventful than the last chapter. Geez, I had Marissa cry a lot :P Anyways, Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! I'm glad that some people like my story even if I've only written two chapters. Anyways, I hope to update soon and I might fit a S/S side to this fanfic! 

- Margot


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3 and then a year later.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions. There isn't much of a plot to this story so far but I promise it will develop in the next few chapters.

* * *

_One year later... _

* * *

Marissa was driving in her convertible along the coastline. She tried to let the wind and the music cranked up on her stereo drown out her nervousness on being so close to home. 

For the last year, she had lived in New York City and attended a private school exactly like Harbor minus the outdoor campus and half a mile walk to the beach. Same type of people, same social standards, same clothes. It almost felt like she never left Newport; except for that nagging feeling in the back of her mind when she thought about her present life without her old friends and especially Ryan.

They kept in close contact at first, calling at least once a day at first. But gradually it became calling once every 3 days, then once every week, then once every month, until it seemed like she never got to talk to the guy she had seen almost everyday for the past 2 years. I mean, they _had _broken up and everything so that Marissa could go to New York without feeling tied down. But still.

She had dated a few guys here are there. In her new life she was trying to move on and meet new people. She had gone out with one guy for a month. He was the basic stereotypical Upper East Side prep school guy with his family wealth, short blonde hair, and his usual outfit of a Lacoste polo paired with khakis. The complete opposite of Ryan.

The other person she dated was the same. After the initial thrill of a new boyfriend wore off she became bored with him and the usual routine of dinner and a movie. Marissa kept on thinking back to her days with Ryan. She was always glad to see him and they never had a boring moment together.

Now she was returning home before going off to college. _I wonder if Ryan's changed. I hope he hasn't, and maybe we can go back to the way things were before I left_. She was desperately hoping that Ryan would want to get back together. He did say that he would always love her, right?

Ryan was standing on the pier staring out into the ocean. It was about this time last year that Marissa moved away. The year went by slowly at first. It seemed almost impossible to go about his daily life without seeing her and talking to her whenever he wanted to. _I wish she was here._

He heard someone creeping up behind him, _maybe wishes do come true_ he thought. He turned and is face fell a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course, I am," Ryan insisted pecking her on the lips, wishing that he believed it as much as he wanted to.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ryan had been sitting in the pool house bored out of his mind 2 months ago. His phone rang and he slowly trudged over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryan," came the familiar voice.

"Lindsay? Wow I haven't' talked to you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. It's been way too long. So how are things going over there?"

"They're okay. Surprisingly nothing exciting has really happened this year."

"I'm sure there had to be something. It's Newport we're talking about here."

They both laughed.

"So how are things over in Chicago?"

"Well, truthfully, I wouldn't know. I'm not in Chicago right now."

"Really? Where are you then?"

"I'm right here," Lindsay said into the phone as she knocked on the pool house door.

Ryan just about jumped 3 feet but quickly tried to regain his composure while Lindsay was trying to suppress her laughing with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Haha, very funny," he said as he opened the door and pulled her into a hug.

"So," Ryan said pulling back. "What are you doing in Newport?"

"Well, I thought that I'd spend the summer over here. Even if this wasn't exactly the ideal place when I lived here, I kind of miss it."

"I'm glad you're back. I haven't seen you in... what has it been? A year?"

"Yeah, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. I hated that you left to soon after you moved here."

"It seemed like the right thing to do. Leaving Newport, I mean. Everything just got so complicated I thought it'd be best if I butted out of everyone's lives."

"You definitely weren't butting in, but I understand where you're coming from."

"You wanna grab a bite to eat, or something?" Lindsay said, changing the subject

"Sure, let's go."

They drove down to the pier and ate at the diner, taking the booth where he and Marissa sat a year ago. He could feel himself almost easing back into his old routine. The only difference was the person he was sitting across from. They had small chat and joked around while chomping down on their food.

"God, I missed that stuff," Lindsay said as she finished the last fry on her plate.

Ryan laughed, remembering how much fun it had been to hang out with her the winter during their junior year. _Maybe, this will finally be something to take my mind off of Marissa, _he thought to himself.

Ryan and Lindsay walked along the pier and went to lean against the railing and look out into the ocean. He looked over at Lindsay and said, "I really am glad that you're back."

"It's good to know that you didn't forget about me."

"It would be impossible to forget about you, Lindsay."

Ryan noticed that her cheeks flushed, and he smiled.

Without a second thought, he leaned over and kissed her.

She gave into the kiss, but pulled back after a few seconds.

"Ryan, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But, aren't you with Marissa or something?"

"No, she moved away last year. Anyways, she's in the past," he lied. "All that matters is that you're back this summer, and I want to spend it with you."

Lindsay smiled and moved in for another kiss.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So," Lindsay continued. "What should we do today?" 

"Hmmm... you want to hang out by the Cohens' pool?"

"Sure, let's go," she said grabbing Ryan's hand.

They were sitting on the edge of the pool with their legs dangling in the water.

"I'm glad, I came back. I've haven't had this much fun since forever. Even if it is only for a few months, life is good right now."

"You know," Ryan paused. "You've changed a lot since the last time we were dating."

"Yeah, people tend to change over a year. Are you mad that I'm a different girl than I was back then?"

"No, it's definitely not a bad thing."

"Well, I couldn't have changed _that_ much."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm sitting here with you, aren't I?" she grinned.

Ryan kissed Lindsay cupping his hand around her chin.

The couple sat in silence moving their legs back in forth in the water, looking over at each other once in a while and smiling.

"So, tell me about what interesting things happened in Newport after I left."

"Like I told you before," Ryan said slightly agitated. "Nothing really."

"What's wrong? You sound annoyed."

"It's just been kind of tough for the past year and a half."

"You wanna talk about it? I know that the famous Ryan Atwood isn't much of a spill all of his secrets kind of guy, but maybe you could make an exception for your girlfriend," she said grinning at him.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a rare spill my secrets kind of mood," he joked. "Well, it all started when my brother Trey got out of jail," Ryan said, staring at the pool house reflection in the water below. He spent the next hour explaining everything that had happened from him and Marissa getting back together to Trey getting arrested at her party to him trying to rape Marissa to the shooting to the police and school trouble afterwards.

"Wow," Lindsay said after closing her open mouth. "How long have you been holding all of that in?"

"Honestly? You're the first person I've said all of that stuff to."

"You mean you and Marissa never talked about it?"

"Not really. We kind of skirted around the issues, but we were just trying to put all of that stuff behind us."

"But, Ryan, she shot your brother."

"I know. She did it to save my life. Trey was going to kill me if she hadn't shot him."

"No, I'm not saying that it's wrong that Marissa shot him. I'm just confused about how you guys can put something that important behind you without even talking about it."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore, anyways. Marissa's on the other side of the country and I have no clue where Trey is."

"I guess you're right. It's good to just move on. And after all," Lindsay said trying to lighten the mood. "The only thing that you have to worry about this summer is how to keep your gorgeous girlfriend entertained."

"I'm sure that won't be too difficult," he said reaching over to catch her lips with his.

They stood up and walked over to the pool house with their arms linked. They started making out and slowly leaned back so that they were lying on the bed with Ryan above Lindsay.

"You bored yet?"

"Hmmm... I'll have to think about that," she giggled. Lindsay pulled his head towards her as Ryan returned her kiss.

A few minutes had passed when Ryan heard a knock. He turned around and there was Marissa standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said looking from Ryan to Lindsay and back again.

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger! I know it's not really built up and suspenseful or whatever but oh well, I'm trying to leave you guys hanging :) I'll be working on the next chapter or two this weekend so check back if you like the story so far.

- Margot


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions. There isn't much of a plot to this story so far but I promise it will develop in the next few chapters.

* * *

Ryan got off the bed and stood up. 

"Hi," he said, after the initial shock hit him.

"Ummm... sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Marissa said biting her lip. "I'll just be going now."

She could feel the tears coming and wasn't sure how long she could hold them in. She was nearing the other end of the pool when she heard Ryan calling her.

"Marissa, wait."

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were still in New York."

"I'm spending the summer in Newport before I go off to college."

"Oh, I see," Ryan saw that she looked upset and wondered if it was because of him and Lindsay.

He was thinking about what to say next when Marissa quickly rushed, "Look, I gotta go. I'll, um, maybe call you later or something..."

"Marissa," he said softly, but this time she didn't stop walking.

She jumped into her car and headed out to the lifeguard stand. It was a year later, yet she found herself back in the same place crying. Some things never change.

* * *

Ryan didn't know how long Marissa had been there, leaning against the stand asleep. He sat down and lightly jostled her, trying to wake her up. 

She opened her eyes and the first thing that came into focus was Ryan sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said, suddenly wide awake.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and this seemed like the place you would most likely be."

"Oh. Thanks. I guess I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You didn't really seem fine back at the pool house."

"Well I'm as good as a girl can be when she comes home to her boyfriend after a year of not seeing him and she finds him with his ex," Marissa icily commented.

"Hey, don't make it seem like I cheated on you. We broke up last summer, remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to get over it so quickly. And then you went running back to Lindsay? I thought that I meant something to you."

"Marissa, you do mean something to me. But let's be realistic here. We've been on opposite sides of the country for a year, it's not like we were both going to stay single the whole time. And can you honestly tell me that you haven't gone out with anyone while you were in New York?"

"Well, okay I did go out with these two different guys. But that's not the point. When I went out with them I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought that you felt the same way. I guess that I thought wrong."

"What do you want me to do? Break up with Lindsay so that we can get back together and live happily ever after? I think that me and you have been through way too much to ever make our relationship work again."

"Ryan, what happened to you?" her voice shaking. "Last year you told me that you would never stop loving me. Now you're saying how we could never be. And I thought that all the things that we got through together are what kept our relationship working."

"Look, Marissa. People can change a lot over a year."

"But do you still love me?"

"I'm with Lindsay right now."

"That's not answering my question," she reasoned.

Ryan took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm still in love with you. But that's beside the point. Like I said before, we can't be together."

Marissa couldn't stand this any longer; she stood up and stormed away.

Ryan leaned back as his head hit the wall of the lifeguard stand. _Why did I just say all of that to her? I still love Marissa; I probably shouldn't have acted so cold. On the other hand, she was my girlfriend a year ago. Lindsay is my girlfriend now. I belong with Lindsay, not Marissa. If I'm making the right decision then why do I feel so horrible?_

* * *

Ryan was lying on his bed with his feet propped up on the pillows when he heard a soft knock. _Marissa_ was the first name that jumped into his head. But as he turned and walked over to the door he was instead faced with Lindsay. 

"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek and trying to mask his slight disappointment.

"How did things go with Marissa?"

"It was complicated. I told her that I was with you now and that she and I were definitely over."

"Are you sure that you made the right decision?"

His response was to place his hands on her waist and give her a long kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiled as he kissed her again. Lindsay returned the favor and then looked up and stared Ryan straight in the eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Um...," was all that he could muster to say.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to spring that on you out of nowhere."

"No, it's okay. It's just that I'm still trying to sort my feelings out here. I don't know if I can say that to you yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Ryan. I'm not trying to force you to tell me you love me. I understand the real reason why you can't say it."

"And what's that reason?"

"You're still in love with Marissa."

Ryan started to protest, but she cut him off.

"Don't worry; you don't have to say anything. Just tell me that you'll make up with her, okay?"

"I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure that she'll take me back after I was so cold-hearted towards her tonight."

"Well it's worth a shot. After all of the drama that you guys have been through, you deserve to be together," she smiled.

She gave Ryan one last peck on the lips and said goodbye.

* * *

This chapter was extremely short but I promise that I'll be updating again tomorrow; hopefully with a longer chapter! Thanks again for the reviews and support!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3, then a year later, and then another year later.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions.

* * *

One year later...

Ryan was walking on the beach and plopped himself down in the sand. He looked out into the ocean thinking about the previous summer. Lindsay had told him to make up with Marissa after the difficult conversation they had earlier. He floated through the summer wondering if he should just go find Marissa and apologize but it became harder to bring himself to do so as more days passed.

So as the end of his vacation came to an end he went off to UCLA and tried to keep his mind off of his former girlfriend. But it was impossible for his thoughts to not drift to Marissa whether he was sitting in class, studying, or out at a club with his friends. Ryan had no clue where she was or what she had been doing for the past year. He was hoping that she'd be back in Newport for the next few months and then finally he might be able to get her back.

* * *

Marissa was walking on the beach and headed for her lifeguard stand. It was difficult to be back in the same place where Ryan had once claimed that he'd always love her and then explained a year later that they could never be. It broke her heart to end things so badly with the guy that she was and still is in love with.

About a week after they talked Marissa decided to head back to New York where she was staying with some of her friends from her old school. As fall rolled around she attended college at NYU. She did all that she could to stop thinking about Ryan. Marissa found her old self emerging as she downed a shot of vodka followed by many more when she went out partying every night. She considered downing some painkillers to clear her mind of her still growing troubles, but realized that this time there wouldn't be Ryan to save her. Marissa closed her eyes trying to forget these not so proud moments. When she opened them again, there he was.

* * *

Ryan was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and he looked untidier than usual, like something had been bothering him lately Marissa noticed. She stood up and nervously walked towards him.

"Hey," she said keeping her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket.

"Hi," he replied, seeming just as anxious as she did.

"Umm... how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. I just arrived here from L.A. a few hours ago."

"Oh, so you've been living in L.A. for the past year?"

"Yeah, I go to UCLA," trying to see if Marissa looked surprised at this news. She didn't. "So how have you been?"

"I was at NYU for the past year. I think that I'm staying here, in Newport, for the summer."

"Cool."

There was an awkward silence while Ryan squinted out into the ocean and Marissa looked down at the sand.

"So," he said finally. "This is kind of awkward."

"Yeah, just a little." she paused. "It's just that we used to be so normal around each other. I guess we've changed," the words came pouring out of her mouth before she had time to decide whether or not to say them.

"Well of course we've changed. Marissa, you were my girlfriend 2 years ago and now I don't even know what we are. Our last conversation didn't exactly clear things up."

Marissa let out a sigh and plopped down in the sand. "I wish we didn't end things that way."

Ryan followed suit and sat down waiting for her to say something more.

"Even if we aren't going out anymore, I just want to know that you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked with confusion.

"I don't know. I guess I screwed things up for you. I ruined your relationship with Lindsay last summer. And there was the whole mess with Trey that summer before," her eyes were tearing up a bit as she looked everywhere except at Ryan. "I guess the summer isn't when I'm at my finest," she joked.

"Look, Marissa, I don't hate you. I never could no matter how much damage you think you've caused. And believe me; you haven't screwed my life up."

She sniffled.

"You know, I think that one of the reasons our relationship didn't really survive is because of what we didn't talk about. About Trey and... the shooting and everything."

"I keep on wondering what would've happened if I never shot him."

"If you never shot him, I would be dead," he said as Marissa finally looked Ryan in the eye.

"So you don't still hold what happened against me?"

"I never did and I still don't hold it against you."

"But you said that's why our relationship didn't work."

"No, I don't mean we broke up because you shot my brother. I think we broke up because we never talked about it and just held all of our emotions in."

"Oh, now it makes more sense. I've been wondering the past year what ever happened to us?"

"People change, we just grew apart."

"I agree with you about the change part. Back when I first met you I could barely get you to talk to me," Marissa smiled remembering that night as the conversation shifted from serious to light hearted.

"I didn't talk because I didn't know what to say to you," he smiled back. "You looked so beautiful and perfect; I was worried that anything I might say would sound stupid."

She laughed. "God, that feels like such a long time ago."

"I know. We were so young and carefree back then."

"Oh come on, we're not some geezers with boring lives. We're 20 years old; we still have the rest of our lives to live and lots more drama to see."

"What do you say we go be carefree, then?" Ryan asked offering his hand out to Marissa.

She placed her hand in his and got to her feet.

Before she knew it Ryan had picked her up and ran into the ocean, getting them both soaked. They laughed and joked around as Marissa took this opportunity to dunk him under the waves. It was almost like they had never left off from when she had moved to New York.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Marissa squealed laying down on the sand, to catch her breath and let the sun dry her off.

"I'm just reliving our past experiences- although they usually involve the pool at the Cohens' instead of the Pacific Ocean," he joked thinking about their sort- of date 2 years ago.

"Well if you are so into re-enacting our old times, what do you say we hang at the diner?"

"Sure, but let's dry off first."

* * *

"So," Marissa started once they were dry and settled into their old booth. "How was L.A.?"

"It was good. For once in my life I don't hate school," he said as Marissa feigned shock.

"Geez, what's next? Will Ryan Atwood move back to Newport so he can join the water polo team?" Marissa laughed.

"Not before you come back and join Seth's old comic book club," he joked back.

"Good chance neither of those things are gonna happen," she smiled at Ryan.

Ryan smiled back and said, "Now that we're in college, I miss high school. The good old times when me, you, Seth, and Summer were inseparable."

"Well, Seth and Summer still are inseparable. I saw them in New York- I think they're thinking about moving there next semester."

"Really? I can't believe that they've stayed together all of these years, even though all that Zach/comic book drama."

"Well I guess some couples are just stronger than others," Marissa said looking up from her milkshake and into Ryan's eyes.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)

-Margot


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3, and the summers after.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions.

* * *

Two Years Later...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seth and Summer leaned in placing a sweet kiss on each others' lips and sealing the deal. They walked back down the aisle barely able to contain their happiness.

Marissa grinned at the beaming couple, not believing that they were actually married. It was so strange seeing two of her best friends from high school getting hitched when they had still had another year of college to go. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen started following the newlyweds down the aisle in pairs. Marissa walked and met Ryan at the edge of the first row pews and linked her arm with his.

Last week she had flown into Newport from New York to help Summer with the last minute wedding preparations. This was the first time she had seen Ryan in the past 2 years. They had hung out that summer as friends- just like old times. Of course when they were on opposite sides of the country they drifted out of touch, relying on the next summer to reconnect. But last year Marissa didn't return to Newport but was on vacation with Summer instead. They hotel hopped through Europe picking up designer clothes and cute boys (well okay only she did, Summer was committed to Seth), enjoying a temporarily carefree lifestyle.

So now here she was again face to face with Ryan.

"Hey," Marissa said hugging him tightly as they reached the hallway outside the room where the vows were held.

"Hey, yourself," Ryan grinned. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I knew I could rely on Summer to not pick hideous bridesmaid dresses."

They headed down the hall to the main reception area to take their seats at the table next to Seth and Summer who were smiling and holding hands while gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Ryan had to hold him self back from his desperate want to grab Marissa's hand like they used to when they were a couple. After the first dance for the bride and groom, other couples were welcomed to come up and join them.

"You wanna dance?" Ryan asked offering his open hand out to Marissa.

She smiled and grabbed his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. Ryan placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin close to, but not resting, on his shoulder.

"I have to admit that I'm having major déjà vu here," Marissa joked.

He lightly laughed and noted, "Yeah, it's just like old times except now it's Seth and Summer's wedding instead of your mom and Caleb's. And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and snuggled in closer to Ryan hoping that this meant that they were getting back together soon. The party wore on as the guests ate, chatted, and danced until the end when the newlyweds bid farewell to catch a flight to their honeymoon in Italy.

Marissa and Ryan walked stepped outside and walked the short distance to the pier.

They stood against the railing staring out into the dark ocean as a cool breeze reached them. Marissa let out a shiver and Ryan quickly took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"You know I always thought that as soon as I finished high school I'd get away from Newport. The whole lifestyle here just got so boring after 16 years," Marissa confessed. She paused, wondering if she should really tell him how she felt about him.

"And then you moved here, and suddenly this place didn't seem so bad. It's funny how things turned out. I got the chance to leave and now I wanted to stay- with you- more than anything."

Ryan glanced at her, wondering why she was pouring her heart out to him all the sudden.

"But I guess it doesn't matter. After all these years I'm back in Newport standing next to you," she grinned stepping closer to him.

Ryan felt like it was his turn to tell her a secret. "You know, I thought about you all the time after you left that summer before our senior year. And even the years after, I just couldn't get you off of my mind."

"Really? The exact same thing happened to me. I have to admit that I thought about you. About us. A lot," Marissa said moving slightly closer to him.

"And what conclusion did you come to?" he asked leaning closer to her with their faces just inches apart.

Her answer was to grab his chin and kiss him passionately. It had been a long time since she had felt his kiss on her lips and she was trying to soak in each second of it. Marissa pressed her self tighter against Ryan enjoying the warmth from his body.

She came up for breath and rested her forehead against Ryan's. It felt so good to finally let her emotions out.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear hoping that he still returned the feeling.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, as he smiled and kissed her again.

Ryan grabbed her hand, knowing that she wouldn't pull it back and softly suggested, "Hey, let's find somewhere more comfortable to hang out then leaning against the pier railing."

Marissa laughed and intertwined her fingers tightly with Ryan's. As they turned and started to walk in the direction of the pool house, they were face to face with a brown haired guy wearing a polo, khakis, and a confused expression.

"Shane?"

* * *

Sorry that chapter was so short, but I wanted to end it at that point in the story. I plan to update shortly and you guys will find out who this preppy guy named Shane is!

Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed :)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3, and the summers after.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions.

* * *

"Hey," Shane casually said back.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I came here to see you."

"Marissa, who is this guy?" Ryan asked her and she started to answer.

"I'm her fiancée," he cut in.

Ryan's released his grip around her fingers as he stuck his hands inside his pockets.

"Shane, you're _not_ my fiancée," she insisted.

"Are you kidding me? In case you don't remember I proposed to you 6 months ago; and if my memory serves me correct you said yes."

"But... but, you left 2 weeks later. You didn't even tell me where you were going or if you were coming back or anything," the emotion rising in her voice was hard to hide.

"That doesn't change the fact that now I'm here and technically we're still engaged. Marissa, I want you back," he said matter of factly.

Ryan decided that he had heard enough so he started to turn and walk away. Marissa grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I think that you and your _fiancée_ have some things to work out," he replied with cold emphasis on the word fiancée.

"But, Ryan..." her voice trailed off as he continued his walk down the pier.

"Who was that guy?" Shane asked nudging his head in Ryan's direction.

"My boyfriend, Ryan."

"Your boyfriend? I hate to break it to you, but you can't marry me and still have a boyfriend."

"I don't plan to marry you, so there's nothing to worry about," she glared at him.

Shane lightly laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shane, tell me, why did you really come here?"

"I've told you already; to get you back."

"Oh come on, we both know that you never loved me then and you still don't love me now," Marissa said icily.

"Yes, I do," he said as he quickly leaned over and kissed her.

Marissa instinctively gave in to his kiss but then realized what she was doing and pushed him away.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted you to know that I love you."

"Ugh, you know what, Shane? The only reason why you want me back is because you've always gotten everything that you want and if you lose me then your perfect little life will be out of order. You can't handle rejection; that's your biggest weakness."

"Or my biggest strength. The more you push me away, the more I'm going to try to pull you back," he insisted.

Marissa stormed away- she couldn't deal with him anymore tonight. She'd eventually get him to leave her alone and then she and Ryan could finally pick up where they had left off. Too bad things aren't that simple.

* * *

Ryan was sitting on a sun bed next to the pool, staring into the clear water. Suddenly Marissa's reflection appeared and he slowly turned to face her.

"Hey," she said plopping down next to him.

"Hey."

"Sorry, about last night, I didn't know he was going to show up."

Ryan grunted and returned his gaze to the pool. "Are you really engaged to him?"

"Well it matters how you look at it. He still thinks we are, while I've definitely moved on."

"What happened between you two, what was it, 6 months ago?" he asked briefly glancing over at her.

Marissa was hurt that Ryan wouldn't look at her for more than 5 seconds. They were finally getting back together and then Shane had to go and show up.

"I wasn't lying about what I said to you the other night. I really did think of you all the time when I was in New York. It's just, I went to this bar one night and met Shane. He asked me out and I said yes and we started dating for a month or two. I thought that I was in love with him at the time, but looking back I realize that all I was doing was trying to transfer my feelings about you to him."

Ryan still wasn't reassured when he heard her say the last sentence. How could he know if she really loved him and not Shane?

"One night, it was New Year's Eve, and I was feeling really down. I remembered that time that I was trying to convince you to come to a party with me and I ended up going alone. It was midnight and I was worried that I wouldn't have anyone to kiss but you came running in right then. And that was the first time you told me that you loved me," Marissa let out a small smile.

Ryan couldn't help but smile back at that memory.

"So there I was, missing how my life used to be, when he turned up at my door and took me out to dinner. He made me laugh and kept my mind off of my sadness. So he was kind of spontaneous and asked me to marry me. I said yes and we went out and bought rings the next day."

Marissa paused and wondered what was she thinking when she had accepted his proposal. But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she continued telling Ryan her story.

"I was so happy those days after. I almost felt like my life was going great for the first time in a long time. Even if I wasn't in love with him, at least I wasn't alone. But then 2 weeks later he just...left. He hadn't called me for a few days, so I went over to his apartment to see what was going on. When I got there it was empty. He didn't even leave a note or anything," Marissa was still hurt by the fact that he could just up and leave her like that.

"So I took off my ring and acted like he had never been in my life. It was hard to do, but I eventually moved on when I remembered where my heart really was," she paused. "Ryan, I still love you."

Ryan softened a little bit, hearing her say those words.

"Marissa, I still love you too. But it's just not that simple. I can't be with you until you're definitely broken up with Shane. It seems like you guys kind of left things off without coming to any conclusions. But believe me I really want to be with you," Ryan tried to be truthful but reassuring at the same time.

He grabbed her hand and held on tightly as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oops, sorry to break up your little love-fest here but, Marissa, I need to talk to you," Shane interrupted as he walked towards the couple.

"Tell me, why do you always have the worst timing?" her voice took on an icy tone, opposed to the affectionate one she had just been using with Ryan.

"Hmm, I don't know. It must be a gift," he said shrugging. "Anyways, what do you say?"

"How did he know that you were here?" Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my mom told him where I was, or something."

"So what do you say, Marissa?" Shane asked holding out his hand to her.

"Look, I should deal with this right now. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said pecking Ryan's cheek and reluctantly dropping his hand.

Marissa stood up but ignored Shane's outstretched hand and crossed her arms, trying to distance herself from him. She took a look back at Ryan who was now standing up and staring longingly after her.

_I love you_, she mouthed at him as she stepped into Shane's car. Ryan wished that he could believe her.

* * *

I personally liked this chapter. Even though I hate Ryan and Marissa having endless obstacles, I think that Shane brings a cool kind of thing to the story. As always, reviews are appreciated and I'll try to get up the next chapter soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3, and the summers after.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked as she noticed the scenery of mansions and large buildings fading into a more empty setting. It was getting dark and she wondered what lay in store for her.

"It's a surprise," Shane grinned as she rolled her eyes at him.

She sighed and stared back out the window. _I wonder what Ryan's doing right now. He looked so hurt when I went off with Shane. Doesn't he realize that I only care about him?_

"We're here," he announced as they pulled into a small driveway in front of what looked to be an abandoned beach house that had seen better days.

"Shane, what are we doing here?"

"We're here to talk. Isn't that what you want, too?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't see why you had to take me all the way out here to do so."

"Just come on," he said trying to grab Marissa's hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and followed Shane into the dark building.

Shane's face was illuminated as he took out a lighter and lit two candles that were sitting on a dusty table next to a couch covered with a white blanket.

"What is this place, anyways?" she asked as she glanced around at the emptiness of the rest of the room.

"It's where I've been staying since I've come here to California."

"Why? You have enough money to get a suite at the Four Seasons. Or are you playing the little rich boy who's slumming it?"

Her insults didn't seem to faze him as he just smirked and sat down on the couch. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she sat as far away from his as she possibly could.

"So let's talk," Shane said turning slightly to face her.

"Okay."

"We don't have to make this really complicated. I think I've made myself clear in letting you know that I want us to get back together. I don't see why you keep saying no."

"Look, Shane, as I've also made very clear, I don't want to be with you," Marissa explained.

"Give me a good reason why."

"Hmmm... maybe because you walked out on me right after we got engaged. You didn't even try to contact me until now."

"Don't you believe people deserve a second chance?"

"Sometimes people do, but not you. I've already moved on and I'd really appreciate if you'd just butt out of my life. Things are finally getting good again and I don't want them to get messed up."

"By this you mean that you and Ryan are finally getting back together."

"Well," she paused. "Yeah."

"Come on, Marissa. Don't you see? You're just afraid of getting hurt again. Ryan is obviously the safe choice and that's why you keep running back to him."

"I...I love, Ryan," Marissa said trying to push the fact that what Shane was telling her might actually be true.

"Marissa, I still love you and I know that you still love me too," he said tenderly. "You don't have to hide it from me."

"Shane, you can't just come back and say all of this to me," she said already feeling herself let her guard down. _How can he always do this to me? He's always making me second guess myself. Now, I'm not even sure if I should stay with Ryan._

"It's okay. I know how you're really feeling. You secretly know that you want to be with me too," Shane continued as he lured Marissa back to him.

He rushed up to brush his rough fingers against Marissa's soft skin.

Before she knew it Shane was kissing her and she was kissing him back. He slid his arm around her waist and played with the bottom of her tank top.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"Picking up where we left off a few months ago," he murmured kissing her neck.

"I...I can't do this," she said pulling back. "I'm with Ryan- I can't cheat on him."

"Marissa, don't think about it like that. We're still engaged, so if anything you've been cheating on me with him."

"Come here," Shane told her as he reached up to pull her down next to him. Marissa sat there with her head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. _Shane's not such a bad guy when he's with me. Maybe this could work out_ was the last thing that popped into her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ahh sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm just trying to jot down my ideas as they pop into my head. I'll try getting the next chapter up this weekend- I already have an idea of what's going to happen next. Thanks for reading!

- Margot


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Everybody's Changing

Summary: A Ryan/Marissa fic. Set summer before/early S3, and the summers after.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and sections of plots are from the writers and producers of the show.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic- so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated; I'm always up for advice and new opinions.

* * *

Marissa slowly opened her eyes and smiled expecting that the arms holding her belonged to Ryan. But when she turned and looked for Ryan's face so that she could wake him with a kiss, she found Shane instead. The night came flashing back to her. She and Shane drove down to this abandoned house to talk and they ending up kissing. It didn't go father than that since she fell asleep, but she still felt so guilty. 

She quietly stood up trying not to wake Shane, and went outside to stand on the attached deck that looked over the ocean. _What have I done? How could I do this to Ryan? Ugh, I always screw things up between us no matter how much we changed. And why did I fall for Shane again? He has a way of making me forget about Ryan and I end up just giving into him instead._

Marissa was too pissed off and confused to cry, so instead she was just standing there tearing herself up on the inside. _I need to see Ryan and explain everything. Maybe he'll forgive me_ she hoped. _I mean me and Shane didn't do more than kiss, so he can't be too angry with me, right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shane walked up next to her and slid his arm around her waist. "Good morning," he said trying to peck her lips but Marissa turned her head so he got her cheek instead. "What's wrong?"

"Umm...about us, I think that last night was a mistake."

"How so?"

"Well we kissed. You and I both know perfectly well that I have a boyfriend who I love."

"Marissa, don't act like the kiss was all my doing. I admit I leaned in first but you definitely didn't pull back or stop kissing me back."

"I was just confused, okay? Everything has just been happening so fast lately. I don't know where my head was last night."

"Come on, Marissa. You know that we're meant to be together."

"No we're not, I'm sorry. Can you please just take me home?"

No matter how pissed Shane was at her right now, he couldn't just abandon her out there.

"Fine. But just so you know, if things don't work out and you want me back I might not return the favor anymore."

"I'm willing to take that chance, just can we please drive?"

Shane pulled the car into reverse and they were soon back on the highway. The wind whipped through Marissa's long dirty blond hair as her worries continued to circle inside her head.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were a block away from the Cohen's house.

"You can let me out here," she said. She didn't want Ryan and Shane to get into some sort of showdown over her.

"Thanks, Shane. Bye," Marissa said as she slid out of the car and broke into a run down the street.

She was breathless by the time she reached the pool house, but that didn't stop her from opening the door and running over to kiss the still sleeping Ryan. He kissed her back with his eyes still closed and when he opened them he saw Marissa smiling widely at him.

"I missed you," she whispered to Ryan who was now sitting up and fully awake.

"I missed you, too," he replied reaching up to pull her down next to him.

Marissa hugged Ryan tightly and nestled her chin onto his shoulder.

"Wow, it's not that I'm not excited to see you or anything but why the sudden "never let go" attitude?" he joked.

"Do I really need a reason?" she asked kissing Ryan once more.

"Hmm... I guess not," he said as they laid back on his bed and continued to kiss.

"So," Ryan said after they had come up for air and were now sitting side by side propped up on their elbows. "I'm guessing that last night went well."

"Well, yeah I guess. I think that Shane is finally giving up, which means that there's nothing standing in our way anymore."

"Really?"

"Yep, we can finally have a real relationship," Marissa smiled.

"So, nothing else happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Ryan, I can't believe that you'd ask me something like that," Marissa tried avoiding answering him.

"Marissa, just please look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't kiss him."

She looked anywhere but at him- she couldn't handle lying to him. Finally she managed to stumble out at a whisper, "I- I can't."

Ryan stood up and looked seriously pissed off.

"You keep on wanting me to trust you, but how can I when every time I let my guard down you betray me?" he said, in a more confused tone than an angry one.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. The kiss meant nothing, I swear," the tears started to roll down her face.

He still had a hurt expression on his face that didn't soften at hearing her say that.

"Please, tell me that you forgive me."

"I don't know if I can. Marissa, I'm so tired of always getting hurt. We spend more time arguing or trying to get through things; we barely have time to be just a normal, happy couple."

"Hey, it's not like you're the only one who gets hurt in this relationship. And so what if we have a few more troubles than most people do, I thought that since we got through everything together we were a stronger couple. But I guess I thought wrong."

Marissa didn't want Ryan to see her upset any longer, so she stormed out of the pool house and headed for her lifeguard stand.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter up! I completely forgot about this fanfic in the past few weeks. Anyways, this will probably be one of the last chapters. I'm not exactly sure yet how the story will end but it will be soon. Thanks always for the reviews :)

-Margot


End file.
